


Paternal

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Paternal

"Brother," Spock murmurs. It's an acknowledgement, but it could almost be a sneer. His hand finds the back of Jim's neck and his kiss is a challenge, an assertion of dominance over a younger sibling. His thigh pushes between Jim's, and Jim gasps at the painful pressure on his balls, but it doesn't stop the blood from flowing to his cock. Especially not when Pike is sitting there, almost detached, watching from his wheelchair in the corner. 

"That's it, baby," Pike murmurs, just for Jim, and he flushes all over from the faint praise. Everything's always meant _more_coming from Pike, and the pieces are in place now, now that he's not running from the link between his Daddy issues and his sexuality and his adoration of Admiral Pike. This is their third time together like this, he and Pike and Spock, and each time it goes deeper, Jim gets more into the role and into the fact that he _needs_ it. "Let him," Pike murmurs, and he does, stops fighting, surrenders to the kiss. The first time, they'd wrestled, he and Spock, and Pike had allowed that, but he'd quickly made it clear that this isn't about their issues with each other. It's about the demons they both hide -- the neglect, the searching for someone like Pike, someone neither of them had in the form of a biological father. They don't talk about the past, and they don't exorcise it here, but they do build something new, a framework in the context of their adult sexuality that works for them. Spock kisses him breathless, and when he's limp like a noodle in Spock's arms, Pike rolls forward, stopping when his footrest hits Jim's calves. Jim shifts, kneeling down and turning his attention to Pike, letting his cheek brush against Pike's knee. 

"Daddy," Jim whispers, and Pike's hand comes to his hair, to caress and reassure. 

"That's my boy. And you, son." He meets Spock's eyes for a long minute, and Jim's quiet in that interval, as they simply stare at each other. The dynamic's different between them -- with Pike and Jim, Jim's the baby, the treasured one, and this is his opportunity to be touched and praised without recourse, without the need to be a big man or act out to get attention. With Pike and Spock, it's something else altogether, and catharsis is harder to reach. When they're not in scene, when Jim thinks about this on his own time, he's impressed by Pike's ability to shift between the ideal human father figure and the Vulcan equivalent. Here, it's just Daddy, and Daddy knows best.

"Father," Spock murmurs. 

"Over my lap, son."

An arch of the eyebrow, and Jim giggles softly against Pike's knee. The hand in his hair tightens, and he presses his mouth against Pike's kneecap to silence himself. "Do you wish to punish me?"

"No," Pike replies simply. The arms of the chair fold up, and Pike rolls back, Jim crawling after him, to line his chair up with a long stool of equal height. Spock arranges himself over Pike's lap, upper body on the stool, ass over one of Pike's thighs. It's not a spanking he's after -- Pike starts with a gentle caress of Spock's skin, and then he's reaching for the lubricant. He fingers Spock slowly, tenderly, for what seems like an hour, and when Spock starts to cry Jim just shifts from Pike to Spock, kneeling by the stool and stroking Spock's hair, kissing him gently, a little rub of his lips over Spock's. 

"It's okay," Jim murmurs. "Daddy's taking care of you. It's okay to like it. It's okay, Spock." Spock doesn't sob, but the thin stream of tears down his cheeks is as significant to a Vulcan. Jim kisses those streams, kisses Spock's mouth. He'll wait his turn. These times, it's easy to be a good boy.


End file.
